Urhen Jakkan
Urhen Jakkan is a Kharidian human and the leader of the Sons of Het; created by Justin. He is the twin brother of Urie Sicarius and the former patriarch of the Jakkan family. He is still considered the patriarch by most, yet he searches for one of Urie's sons to replace him as the head of the family. Personality Urhen has always been known to possess a quick temper. When pissed off enough, his only desire is to make his enemies tremble. Due to Urhen's past and captivity within the bandit camps, his mind has become detached from affairs around him. He refuses to ever see himself in a mirror, even keeping away from water in fear of his reflection. The very sight of himself makes his blood boil with fear and anger. Since rejoining the Sons of Het, Urhen has become much more tempered and reserved, avoiding interacting with those outside of his brotherhood. He keeps a strict disciplinary policy when training the Sons of Het and their Arena. His life values the honor of serving Het in the battlefield ever since he read the revelations of his father, Karuq. Appearance Before his captivity, Urhen once resembled Urie very much. It was hard to tell the two apart if it wasn't for Urhen's skirmish scars. From years of fighting savagely in the desert, Urhen has lost sight in one eye, leaving him with an eyepatch to wear (much like his twin, Urie). His cheeks are scarred terribly, all healed and left upon his face for life. Urhen usually dresses himself in casual clothing, with a chainmail often draped beneath or over. He has an average, athletic build, though throughout his captivity he began to become thinner. As he rejoined the Sons, Urhen began to wear gladiatorial armor. His face is still scarred and he almost always wears a helm to avoid staring at others or others staring at him. Skills & Abilities Though horribly scarred, Urhen feels he can still serve the Es'ir family as he did before. He was once a soldier for the family, losing his talent as a marksman over his captivity. Now, Urhen only hopes he can regain his former self for the sake of serving the Sons. He has mastered swordsmanship, regained little as a marksman and continues to practice fire magic as he did so many years ago. History Urhen was born alongside Urie during the later portion of the Fifth Age in Sophanem. Their mother and father were not wealthy, but for a time while Urhen was a child, things were stable. As he grew older, the Jakkan household slowly began to crumble with one of the older brothers being sold into slavery, and the death of Karuq Jakkan, Urhen's father. Urhen was placed in school for a short time before the death of Karuq, becoming bored by his studies eventually. His only interests were stories of conquerors and heroes during history, and he'd listen to his tutor for hours about warfare and strategy. It wasn't before long that Urhen took it upon himself to become a soldier for Al Kharid, at the age of eighteen and he left for duty. Not only was his mother upset by his parting from his twin brother, but she banished him from home, so that he may never return to haunt her. Urhen served in the Kharidian military for some time during its disorganized state, mostly sent south into the desert to track bandits. His journeys brought him to the town of Pollniveach several years later, where he reunited with his brother Urie. It wasn't long after their reunion that Urhen was offered a servant position into the family. This required him to abandon his duties as a soldier, which he began to find intolerable in the first place. For a while, Urhen served the Es'ir very faithfully, even falling for a woman of relation to Aquila Es'ir. There were many days he risked his life in defense of Nineveh and the others, but between family bonding and fighting, the Es'ir of that time was short lived. The family began to decline, and Urie was killed during a rivalry with another man named Vestimir. Urhen was furious at the death of his brother, and went into the desert to search for the man. He had no instinct or knowledge of where to begin, so his journey continued on. It wasn't long after he departed from Pollniveach that Urhen was captured by a raiding party of bandits passing through. For years Urhen suffered under the torture of desert bandits, becoming an unfamiliar man by the end of his captivity. His face became horribly scarred, and various parts of his body were flayed as well. His sword arm has been broken since his escape, so he made the decision to become more affiliated with combat magic. After traveling the desert and ultimately losing interest in the world, Urhen spoke with Emira Samyriana about reforming the Sons of Het of the Duel Arena, which he has since served as it's Fight Master. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kharidian Category:Menaphite Category:Military Category:Warrior